


Coming Home

by RileyMasters



Series: Countdown to SRMT's Return [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: The door was rusted shut.Chiro came home.
Series: Countdown to SRMT's Return [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793764
Kudos: 7





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> SRMT is coming to Disney+ on July 17th. I may just be a bit excited. So, as a chance to have some fun (and to make the next month go a little faster, I’m planning on trying to post a story or a drabble every day. Just as a heads up, I may not end up posting them all on FF.Net, as I have planned on doing at least one 1sentence prompt fic, which is disallowed on that site. Everything will be available on my Tumblr and AO3 accounts, and maybe dA, if I feel like resurrecting it.
> 
> If anyone wants to throw prompts my way, I’ll give them a shot. I have thirty days and like three ideas. I’m insane, but I want to have some fun.
> 
> Please enjoy, and welcome back, Super Robot Monkey Team.

The door was rusted closed.

That was the first thing he noticed when he arrived. He couldn’t get in. The door was [i]rusted[/i]. 

It had been years since he even thought about the old stories that his family used to tell him as a child. That he would grow up to become the hero that saved Shuggazoom. That he got the second chance at childhood in the days and weeks following the final battle. It was just a story, but the way his parents spoke, it felt real. It felt true. It felt right.

He was sixteen. His parents were at work. For the first time, he had skipped school to go exploring in the old side of the city, which had been mostly destroyed during the battle that had wiped out half of the population.

He knew he shouldn’t be in the old city. It was illegal to even enter, mostly because it was so dilapidated and destroyed and safety couldn’t be assured.

But he felt like he needed to be there. He had this feeling that he had to explore, to discover what exactly happened here. He couldn’t explain this feeling in his chest, but it had been weighing him down for three years. He wanted to see if he could get answers.

It took nearly an hour to walk and climb from the fence to the statue that was near the epicenter of the rubble. Of course, he knew that the statue wasn’t a statue, but actually a giant metal robot. It hadn’t moved from the spot where it stood in the moments after the war, left to rust away and fade into obscurity.

He stood only a foot or so away from the foot, staring up towards the towering head of the robot. It no longer looked silver, as the old stories said. It was more of a copper hue, especially around the areas where there were still gouges ripped through the metal.

He knew where the door was supposed to be, if his memories were even remotely right. Though he didn’t need them to see the rough outline, solidified over time and neglect.

He stepped forward, pushing his hand against the piece of metal. Immediately, the door slid open No resistance. Almost as though no time had passed.

He stepped inside. 

Immediately he felt complete. He felt whole, complete.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. I’m home.”


End file.
